Adventures At Bath Time
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie give both the kids a bath, which turns out to be more difficult then expected! Find out what happens! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Adventures at Bath Time

"Nicky, it's time for the kiddos baths, which one do you want bathe?" Jackie asked as she came into the front room holding Houston in her arms.

"I'll take Houston. My back is still hurts and I don't think kneeling down bathing Jazz will help it." He said.

"Ok, that's fine." She said as she handed him Houston.

Jackie was really early in her pregnancy so she had no hint of a belly yet what so ever, making it still possible for her to still kneel down to give Jasmine her bath. Actually she had almost no symptoms at all yet, other than her sudden disdain for bananas. This pregnancy was going much easier then her previous two, with both of the others she had had horrible morning sickness.

She walked out of the living room so she could start the bath water and so she could find Jasmine. She started the bath and then went looking for her.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for your bath." She said once she had found Jasmine in her room next to her toy box.

"Bath." The child said happily as she attempted to take off her shirt by herself.

She got it stuck on her head and was unable to see anything.

"Mama." She screamed.

Jackie laughed and went over and freed her from her trap. She helped her get all the way undressed and then led her into the bathroom and set her in the tub.

"Bub?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, I'll put some bubbles in there for you." Jackie said.

Soon the tub was filled with bubbles and Jasmine was delighted.

She giggled as she put soap on her head.

"My little cone head." Jackie laughed.

Then Jasmine gave herself a long, white soapy beard. Jackie turned around and grabbed a handheld mirror off of the bathroom counter so Jasmine could see herself.

"Funny." Jasmine said with a giggle.

Jackie laughed at her.

Downstairs Nick was not having nearly as much fun. Everything was going along like it should, he had put Houston's bathtub in the sink before he put Houston in the tub. Nick hadn't even had the chance to get the baby's head wet when it happened….Houston peed in the tub.

"Oh come on buddy seriously? I just got you situated in there." Nick said with a sigh.

Nick grabbed the baby out of the water and wrapped him in a towel. He then proceeded to wash the tub, which was challenging considering he had to do it one handed because he had Houston, who was squirming around in his other arm.

"Ah." The baby said as he pointed at his tub.

"Yeah, ah, I can't put you in there, you peed in it." Nick said.

Nick finally got the tub cleaned. He set Houston down in there once again.

"Now don't pee." Nick said as he leaned over the baby.

Houston grinned at him as if he thought this whole situation was rather comical.

"You think it's funny don't you, you little stinker." Nick said as he looked at his son.

He couldn't help but smile too, how could he possibly be mad after seeing that smile?

The baby continued to smile until Nick began to wash what little hair the little guy had. Houston did not appreciate having water dumped on his head and screamed in protest.

"You're ok." Nick assured him with a laugh but Houston continued to holler.

Nick leaned over him "No Houden." He said sounding just like Jasmine.

Right on cue he heard a tiny voice yell "No Houden." From upstairs.

Nick laughed "Thanks for the support Jazz." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Dada funny." Jasmine giggled from upstairs in the bathtub.

Jackie laughed "No, dada's crazy." She replied.

When Nick had finished giving Houston his bath he took the baby out of the small tub, wrapped him in a towel and carried him upstairs.

"Hi girls, how's it going in here?" Nick asked.

"Fun." Jasmine replied happily.

"Having fun? That's good." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Get a little wet hon?" Jackie asked as she nodded at Nick's shirt.

"It's not water." Nick mumbled.

Jackie laughed "He got ya did he?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Nick replied shaking his head as he walked out of the bathroom so he could take the baby into the nursery to get him dressed.

Twenty minutes later Houston was asleep and Jackie had finally managed to convince Jasmine to get out of the tub. Jackie dried her off and then got her into her pajamas, read her a bedtime story and tucked her into bed. After Jasmine had been put to bed Jackie went downstairs and found Nick watching T.V.

"It's amazing how much work it is giving kids a bath." She said as she sat down next to Nick on the couch.

"At least you didn't get peed on." Nick said.

Jackie laughed "Oh don't worry, he's gotten me plenty of times."

Nick laughed and then yawned. "I'm going to bed, ya coming?" He asked.

"In a bit, I'm going to watch a little T.V first." She replied.

"Ok, goodnight." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Night babe." She said.

Nick went to bed but Jackie never made it to bed because she soon fell asleep on the couch.

The End! I love reviews!


End file.
